


smooth operator

by sofia_writes_fics



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexy, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: This is a story about how Douxie is charming and has a fun time at Krels house.Title is from Smooth Operator by Sade (song)
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	smooth operator

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy the story.

The day was warm. It was a quiet, sunny morning. But he laid in his bed, thinking about him. He had everything, he thought. The lustrous, sepia shade eyes. Hues of the oceans at the end of his hair-caused by magic-, the captivative charm, and, last but certainly not least, his respectful nature. He was perfect. And ever since that date, he wanted to tell him his love for that charming boy.

He decided to text him, "Good Morning Beautiful."

A couple of minutes later, Douxie texted back, "Hey, Pretty boy."

Krel was now blushing and had his delicate hand over his mouth.

"Wanna come over right now? ;)" Krel insisted.

"Yes baby, I'm coming right now."

He drove over to Krel's house, not seeing any cars, so he figured only Krel was there. He got inside. 

"I missed you, you know."

"I missed you, too."

They then went to Krel's room. They were talking about life and how they both loved each other. 

Krel was getting hot and bothered just by Douxie's voice. And he couldn't take it anymore, so, mid sentence, he kissed Douxie. Douxie was so surprised. He knew that he wanted to kiss him but not that badly.

"Wow, babe, I knew that you wanted to kiss me, but not mid sentence." Douxie chuckled. 

"Baby, I love you." Krel said, seductively.

Krel then instructed Douxie to sit on the floor while he was sitting above him on the bed. 

Douxie was confused at first, but then Krel guided him. 

"Why did you have me do thi-"

Krel wrapped his thick thighs around Douxie's face cheeks. Douxie's face was now squished, and now he looked like he was doing a duck face. 

"Do you like my thighs?"

Douxie couldn't talk, mainly because of how squished he was, and he got to tell him because Krel let go.

"Wow, that has never happened to me before, thanks Krel, they're beautiful. But, what made you do that?" Douxie thought in genuine curiosity.

"Oh, I saw Aja doing that to Shannon. I thought it looked hot so I did it with you."

"Oh, I see. Well, it was pretty hot."

"Thanks, charming." 

"No problem, lover boy."

The day was full of satisfaction. And no need to ask, he is just a smooth operator.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls consider following my Twitter at FicsSofia 
> 
> Please consider commenting or kudos!!
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
